During a Remote Control of a mobile device, Remote Session Management enables the Customer Service Representative (CSR) to collaborate with other experts or pass a remote control session to another expert in order to resolve the issues faster without losing any valuable time while the customer is still on a remote control session. Once the device is remotely controlled the CSR has the option to share the ongoing session with other Console users or pass the session control to another Console user without the need to disconnecting and reconnecting to the device. This feature also enables the supervisors to view one ongoing remote control sessions for the CSRs that are under their group.